


Monster In My Bed

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: When she was a small child, Frisk would hide under the covers, afraid monsters were lurking in the blackness of night and would get her.Now she's twenty, a monster has her, and she's no longer afraid.





	Monster In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of Papyrisk fluff for my friend LastOneOfMyKind, who wanted to see some sleepy cuddles.
> 
> LastOneOfMyKind writes some awesome Papyrisk and Papyrus-centric stories, so if you get a chance, be sure to check out her work!

When Frisk was a child, long before Mt. Ebbot, when her birth parents still lived, she had been afraid of the dark.

She would pull her covers over her head, the pitch black room and her imagination turning each sound into the footsteps of a monster creeping to get her.

She remembered when her daddy had let her watch a scary movie about trolls, where a little girl had heard a scary sound and thought there was a monster lurking under her bed, only to find her teddy bear. But when she had rolled over, she found a massive troll lying in bed beside her.

Frisk had fled the room at that scene, and had been terrified of a monster sneaking into her bed for a year after that. Her mommy had not been happy at her daddy for letting her see that movie.

She always begged her parents to check her room for monsters. They obliged to make her feel safe, but reassured her that there were no monsters in her room, there was no such thing as monsters, and she was perfectly safe.

….

Fifteen years later, at the age of twenty, Frisk curled in her bed under the covers with a smile.

It was two in the morning, and she could hear a monster in her kitchen, his feet clacking against the floor as he got a drink of water. A few minutes later, footsteps headed towards her room, and she winced in sympathy when the monster stubbed his toe and let out a yelp he tried to muffle.

Soon the bed dipped and skeletal arms reached out for her. She rolled over, looking into a grinning skull.

Five year old Frisk would have run screaming, but the twenty year old woman she had become just grinned back, snuggling against the skeleton's bony chest.

"SORRY, HUMAN. I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP." he apologized.

"As if I mind waking up to that smile." she teased, planting a kiss on his teeth.

Her parents had indeed been wrong on their first two points, though definitely right on the last. Monsters DID exist, and there was one in her room. A monster who hogged the bed, his long sprawling limbs taking up most of the space, who snored and talked in his sleep, despite insisting that he never did such things, and who held her in his arms every night, making her feel safe and happy.

A freakishly tall, cute skeleton monster she loved more than anything.


End file.
